


What's Wrong With Suo'er

by yilings_cloud



Category: Bojunyixiao - Fandom, Chinese Actor RPF, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas with BJYX and Suo'er, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Suo'er misunderstanding stuff, parents Yizhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilings_cloud/pseuds/yilings_cloud
Summary: Both WYB and XZ are excited to celebrate christmas and they prepared a lot of gifts for their beloved son Suo'er but christmas day came and Suo'er keeps on glaring at WYB and asked XZ not to talk to WYB. Which the two finds odd. Why is their Suo'er is acting up?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	What's Wrong With Suo'er

"Good morning, Dada! Merry Christmas!"

Xiao Zhan slowly opened his eyes and instantly smiled at the sight in front of him. "Good morning, Suo'er!" Their son lay beside him and snuggled closer to him. 

Yibo on the other woke up as well and smiled with the sight he woke up to. "Good morning, Suo'er!" he said and kissed their son on the cheek. But Suo'er ignored him and just wiped his cheek which made Yibo and Xiao Zhan wonder.

Yibo furrowed.

"Why is our Suo'er grumpy this morning, huh?" Yibo asked Suo'er as he hugged him but the child just frowned without looking at him. Yibo poked their son's cheek to teased him but Suo'er just lightly slapped his hand.

Xiao Zhan who's watching the two was surprised. He can sense that there's something wrong.

"Yibo, what did you do?" Xiao Zhan asked.

"Nothing! We just woke up, right?" Yibo answered cluelessly. 

"Maybe he's hungry, come on get up and let's have some breakfast," Xiao Zhan suggested as he got up from the bed. Yibo attempted to carry Suo'er but the child decided to cling on Xiao Zhan instead so his Dada ended up carrying him. The two fathers gave each other a questioning look.

Xiao Zhan just reheated some of the leftovers from last night's christmas eve celebration and that's what they had for breakfast. 

"Suo'er you want some apples?" Xiao Zhan asked and their son immediately nods.

"Thank you, Dada!" Suo'er gladly replied.

"Suo'er here's your milk," Yibo put a glass of milk in front of their son but Suo'er just look at the milk and didn't say any words to Yibo.

"No thank you for Daddy?" Yibo questioned but Suo'er just gave him a fast glance and continued eating again. Xiao Zhan wants to laugh with that and wants to tease his husband but he doesn't think that's the right thing to do at that time.

Yibo looked at their son like he was studying him. He's really wondering what is it with him today that he looks mad or upset at him. He's thinking if he ever did something that made their son upset but nothing came in his mind. 

After they are done eating, Yibo suggests opening gifts for Suo'er.

"Suo'er you want to open your gifts now?" They saw glimmer on their child's eyes indicating that he is excited. 

"Mn!" For the first time since that morning Suo'er replied to Yibo and nodded at him.

"Okay! Come here let Daddy carry you." Yibo motioned to carry their child but the latter just went back hugging on his Dada's neck and hid his face there.

"Yibo." Xiao Zhan really can't help laughing this time so Yibo slap his arms for laughing on the situation. Suo'er saw that and glared at his Daddy.

"What?" Yibo asked confusedly but Suo'er didn't answer and just checked on his Dada's arms.

"Bad Yibo!" Suo'er whispered.

"Yibo? You called me Yibo?" he exclaimed, making their son face him. "Bad kiddo," he added.

"Bad? Suo'er's bad? Dada, I'm bad?" Yibo panics as he sees their child looking upset with what he said. 

"No, baby, Daddy didn't mean to say that okay? But it's rude to call me Yibo," he explained to his child. Suo'er pout at him.

"Suo'er, look at Dada," Xiao Zhan ordered in which their child complied. "Is there anything that made you upset? Why do you seem so mad to Daddy?" Their 3-year old son just looked at him and then shifted his gaze to Yibo but didn't say anything. "C'mon, baby tell Dada." But Suo'er still won't talk. "Okay, have deal with Dada okay?" Suo'er nods as an indication that he's willing to have a deal with his Dada. "We will talk later after we opened your gifts, okay?" 

"Okay." Suo'er agreed and looked at his Daddy.

They proceed to their christmas tree where they put their gifts for him.

They sat on the floor and Xiao Zhan let Suo'er sit on his lap.

"Suo'er don't you want to sit on Daddy's lap?" Suo'er just shake his head declining Yibo's request. The latter groan in frustration. "This is irritating and frustrating. Just what the hell is his problem?"

"Yibo, words!" Xiao Zhan warned him. Yibo rolled his eyes and hand Suo'er a box of gift. 

"Here, Santa brought that for you," Yibo nonchalantly said.

"Which one is not from Santa?" but instead of accepting the gift Suo'er asked.

"Why?" Yibo questioned.

"All gifts from Santa, I don't want them." Suo'er deadpan.

"Why is that? Santa prepared lots of gifts for you," Xiao Zhan softly asked. He can sense that his husband is losing his patience and might scold their son any time soon.

"Santa is bad, Daddy is bad! Cheaters!" Xiao Zhan and Yibo are both shocked with what their son said as glared to Yibo.

"Hey, hey, hey… what are you saying, baby? It is not good to accuse people," Xiao Zhan asked their child in a calm manner but Suo'er pursed his lips while looking like he is about to cry. "No… no… no… don't cry okay? What is it?"

"Daddy doesn't love us anymore!" Suo'er declared and started to cry. Yibo's mouth hanged open in surprise with what he just heard. Where did their son got the idea?

"That's not true. Suo'er who told you that?" Yibo opposed and tried to ask his son, hoping to get an answer.

"You and Dada said you can't kiss other person except each other and me, right?" But instead of answering their son asked while still sniffing.

"Yeah we said that."

"Then why did you kiss Santa last night?" Suo'er cried again questioned him accusingly.

"Baby, listen to Daddy okay? Come here," Yibo get Suo'er from Xiao Zhan's lap and made him sit on his lap. He wiped his son's tears. "Daddy is not cheating, will never cheat. I love you and Dada," Yibo stated.

"B-but y-you k-kiss S-santa."

"Yes I did kiss Santa. But that's fake Santa," Yibo explained. While Yibo's explaining Xiao Zhan was watching them trying to stop himself from laughing too hard.

"Fake? There's a fake Santa?" 

"Sort of. He wants to be your Santa this christmas and shower you with lots of gifts so he dressed up as Santa."

"Then why kiss?" Suo'er already calm down from crying and was just now sniffing. He won't really let go of the fact that he kissed someone who he believes that is not his Dada.

"Because that's Dada. He dressed up like Santa last night." Xiao Zhan's giggling from where he is seating.

"Dada is that true?" 

"Yeah! Merry Christmas Suo'er!" Xiao Zhan declared and greeted their child.

"I thought Daddy doesn't love us anymore. I was sad. I saw him kissing Santa so I ran to tell you what I saw but I cannot find you. Then grandma saw me and asked me to sleep already. Suo'er was very sad last night." Suo'er babbled. Yibo's heart almost melted with Suo'er's confession. So that was the reason why he is not talking to him. He's upset thinking that he doesn't love their family anymore.

"No baby. I won't get tired loving you and Dada okay? I'll love you forever."

"Promise?" Suo'er asked for a pinky promise and Yibo complied.

"Yes. Promise!" 

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Suo'er greeted and kissed Yibo. Their child hug him as well. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For saying that you are bad."

"Forgiven. Merry Christmas baby." Yibo said as he pepper his child with kisses. 

"I want kisses too," Xiao Zhan gushed.

"Come here!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a little bit late as a Christmas one-shot entry for I have forgot my password. Hahaha~
> 
> But here it is. A fic inspired by "I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"
> 
> Hope y'all like it. Happy holidays!


End file.
